Tyson
Tyson was the most successful CAW from rugbyleague3wii. He is currently signed to Wrestling Heaven. Tyson was the last Electric CAW Wrestling Champion ever. Tyson was a 2 time World Champion. Electric CAW Wrestling Tyson started out doing normal matches and had custom made trons made of him. Face of ECW, Feud with Saint P, Injury Tyson started on 15th April 2011 in Electric CAW Wrestling defeating Tyrone Kenny to be in line for the poster child of Electric CAW Wrestling. Tyson went on to win the battle royal but was jumped by Saint P after the match. The attack caused by Saint P made a 2 on 1 handicap match in the main event next week with Tyson and Feature vs Saint P in a winning effort. The next week, Saint P demanded he be put in the world title match so at the Night of Champions CPV Tyson fought Saint P in a losing effort for the ECW Championship, Tyson was hit by a Car to break his ribs. Return and ECW Championship Tyson returned 4 weeks later attacking Saint P delivering a spinebuster and than the Burning Hammer to follow that. The following week he cut a promo about a rematch for the ECW Championship but Saint P came from under the ring and hit the Power of Christ on him. The next week Tyson was accepted in the chamber match and was to take on Saint P in a non-title match. But because of his hatred of him he told him to take it outside where Tyson knocked him out. At Elimination Chamber Tyson pinned Dez and became ECW Champion. on 2nd of July all Data of Electric CAW Wrestling was erased. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Tyson was signed to TNE on the 5th August 2011 and worked 3 Dark Matches and one of them being for the #1 Contendership for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. Tyson defeated CJ in Dark Match #1 but lost the other 2 in a Tag Team Match against Coolest Kids in School. And lost to Monzer Mazaydeh in the #1 Contenders match. Tyson competed in a 6 man battle royal for the TNE Intercontinal Championship but was first eliminated in the match, he took out his frustrations using his patterned spear on CJ off the stage. In the second week Tyson lost a match to Cody Meyers and after the match he speared Cody Meyers, CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh at reactions Tyson and CJ had a backstage fight and made a match for Doomsday, where he ended up losing. In episode 3 Tyson teamed with Devon Aarons in a losing effort against Monzer Mazaydeh and CJ with Tyson again being pinned. In episode 4 Tyson was jumped by Chris Jorgsten before their match where Tyson won by DQ when Jorgsten's tag partner Ryan Baxter jumed in and attacked him, that led to CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh attacking him, However in the main event Tyson took on Jorgsten again and lost.In episode 5 Tyson teamed up with Gaz Tower and Devon Aarons in a winning effort against CJ, Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. At TNE Violence Tyson challenged Ryan Baxter to a singles match where if Tyson wins, he will get a shot at the TNE Tag Team Championship the next night on RAW, Tyson defeated Baxter. Tyson's long time tag team partner Ross Samuel Jones (RSJ) won the tag team Championships for them the next night and was estlabishled as a team in TNE. In episode 7 Tyson and RSJ defeated Monzer Mazaydeh and Dude. At TNE Bash Tyson & Jones put their tag team titles on the line but lost to Cody Meyers & Kid Punk. In episode 8 Tyson & RSJ teamed with Devon Aarons in a winning effort against Kid Punk, Cody Meyers and Dude at the end of the match the Luchadore Twins attacked Tyson & RSJ turning heel and debuted street clothes and without masks. In episode 9 Tyson & Ross Samuel Jones attacked Monzer Mazaydeh. At TNE Summerslam Tyson & RSJ lost their TNE Tag Team Championship rematch against Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. Drafted to SmackDown, World Heavyweight Champion, Feud with Monzer Mazaydeh In the episode 10 Draft Tyson was the first pick of the night and promised to wake up and become the world heavyweight Champion. Tyson won the Battle Royal to get a title match in the elimination Chamber match at TNE Lockdown where he won the match. In episode 14 Omar Habul added Ryan Baxter to his roundtable where Tyson defeated him. at TNE King of the Ring Tyson defended his Championship in a 3 on 1 handicap match which Ryan Baxter was crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion. On episode 15 Jones was screwed at his World Title Shot, at the end of the match Tyson speared the referee and both men got arrested. On episode 16 Tyson & RSJ attacked Monzer Mazaydeh, Team One and asked for vengance against Omar Habul at TNE Wrestlemania where he accepted. In episode 18 Tyson defeated xXx in a tables match due to interfernce from RSJ. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania a 4 way ladder match will take place for the Vacant TNE Intercontinental Championship between xXx, Tyson, Chris Jorgsten & Lewis Parks. On the same night Tyson & RSJ have to take on Monzer Mazaydeh & Dude in an Extreme 60 Minute Iron Man match. where they came out unsuccessful. Wrestling Heaven On 10/15/11, it was confirmed that Tyson would become a member of the Wrestling Heaven roster. Tyson made his debut in WH Showdown defeating Mr. Death. A week later on Smackdown Tyson anwsered Drew McIntyre's open challenge for the WH Intercontinental Championship at the Wrestling Heaven Great American Bash. Southern Cross Wrestling Federation Heel Turn {C}Tyson & Ross Samuel Jones took on The Awesome Truth and after the match Tyson attack Jones. The next week Tyson defeated Santino Marella after the match cut a promo on taking out trash when Ross Samuel Jones came out they brawled and Tyson speared him off the stage. Weeks later Tyson smashed Jones' head in through a glass window. Blood Fire War Hate Tyson competed in the first match aainst Ross Samuel Jones in a first blood match where Tyson lost, with him being angry with the result Tyson challenged RSJ to a parking lot brawl where he lost again. Being pissed off and RSJ as #1 contender, Tyson stole the steel cage walls to make a Extreme Rules match where Tyson screwed RSJ out of the BFWH Championship. Tyson attacked RSJ in the BFWH return webmatch. Speical Events On October 31st 2011 Tyson repsented TNE in the Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event. He took on Kenta, Alex Striker, Edge, Shogun and B.B. Disco in the vacant Havoc Underworld Championship in a Armageddon Hell in a Cell match where he was unsuccessful. Before his untimely demise, it was announced that Tyson would of faced Monzer Mazaydeh in December 2011 in a steel cage at CAW Champions League's CAWNSpiracy. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *'Spear' (TNE/Electric CAW Wrestling/Wrestling Heaven) 2011-Present *'Tyson Kick' (Wrestling Heaven) 2010, 2011-Present *Burning Hammer (Electric CAW Wrestling) 2011 *Sitout Powerbomb - 2010 Signature Moves: *Spinebuster *One handed Spinebuster *'Side Effect' Nicknames: *The Face of ECW *True Blue *The Gangster *The Power Play Teams and Stables *Tyson & RSJ (TNE) Managers *Gaz Tower Entrance Themes *"Cryin Like a Bitch" by Godsmack (Electric CAW Wrestling Theme) *"Home" by Dream Theater *"Take Over (Remix)" by Dale Oliver (TNE Theme) *'"Australian" by Jim Johnson' *'"Bridge Burning" by Foo Fighters (Intro Cut) '(Wrestling Heaven Theme) Championships and accomplishments Electric CAW Wrestling *ECW Championship (1 time) *Face of ECW Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with RSJ *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Intercontinental Championship (1x) CWI *CWI has ranked Tyson as the #1 CAW Superstar of 2011 Links YouTube Channel Other YouTube Channel Electric CAW Wrestling SvR 2011 Formula WWE '12 Heel Attire Formula Category:Superstars